


A Chocolate Muffin Disaster

by IntrovertedCoffee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dwight and Jake are neighbors, Fluff, Got this idea while daydreaming lol, I forgot how to tag for a second there, I'm so done with assignments, Jake's cat wants a new friend, Kinda fluff?, Kinda not beta read, Let Dwight bake them muffins, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight just wants to improve his muffins but he gets off track.(My summaries and titles still haven't improved and this is my 12 fic wHY)
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Chocolate Muffin Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I practically winged all the fancy recipe additions lol. I'd like to make red velvet cookies again someday, and typing up this fic kinda made me want to do it.
> 
> Also, I didn't want to write a stuttering Dwight today, sorry folks. Hope you don't mind.

Dwight had a weird hobby of baking. It wasn't very manly of him, and he always kept it as a secret from people except for his best friend, Claudette.

After he had been bullied in middle school for baking, he hadn't been able to make as many friends. His social anxiety didn't help either. Claudette was the only one to stand up for him back in middle school, and they had been close friends ever since.

Currently, Dwight had been trying to improve his chocolate chip muffins recipe. Even though he liked its soft texture, he wanted the chocolate chips to be a little more gooey. It would help add more moisture to the muffins, and probably make them a little more chewy.

Dwight stood in his apartment kitchen with a variety of baking tools and ingredients scattered on the counter, along with his messy notebook and pencil in hand. He quickly opened the windows for a fresh breeze of air and wore his brown apron before getting to work.

Changing and improving a recipe was no simple task for Dwight. He wasn't normally a perfectionist, but he always had a thing for getting his recipes to meet some kind of standard before putting them away; whether he liked the outcome or he was going to work on them later.

So he spent quite a lot of his day baking batches upon batches of muffins. His entire apartment smelled like baked chocolate goodies, and his entire kitchen was a mess. It was a good thing he kept the windows open, he might have suffocated from the amount of chocolate smell in his apartment.

As he stared at the mess he made in the kitchen, Dwight heard an noise odd noise in his apartment. He looked around only to find a cat peering at him on his couch. It was a cream colored scottish fold kitten from the looks of it. It had big blue eyes and a nice and shiny coat.

Dwight sighed with relief knowing it was only a cat that made the noise. Wait hold on, a cat? In his apartment?

Dwight took another good look at the cat, currently sitting on his couch. The cat also looked like it was examining him.

'Well, it seems to look like it is well cared for, so I assume this little guy has a owner' Dwight thought.

He crouched right in front of the cat. It didn't have a collar on, so he didn't know who to return it to.

"Hey little guy. I hope you know how to get home. I don't have any cat food, and I don't know how to return you to your house. Your friends must be worried about you" Dwight cooed at the cat.

The cat stood up from its spot and proceeded to lift its paw. Dwight though that he was about to get slapped by a cat like he'd seen in videos, but instead it just booped his nose.

Dwight seemed utterly confused as to why a cat would do such a thing, but the cat decided that Dwight was a nice human and proceeded to rub itself against him.

'I heard that its a good sign if a cat rubs against you' Dwight smiled at the cat, and began to rub its chin. The cat was absolutely delighted.

For once, Dwight had decided to leave his incomplete recipe and play with this odd cat. The cat wasn't sassy like all the cat stereotypes on the internet, and he actually almost considered getting himself a cat. He was disturbed from his haven-of-a-cat when his doorbell rang.

Dwight stood up and the cat followed him to the door. He opened it to find his neighbor standing at the door, sweating and out of breath.

"I'm sorry to disturb you right now, but have you seen my cat? He's creamed colored with big blue eyes" the man managed to say as he tried to catch his breath.

Dwight scooped up the cat and said "you mean this little guy?"

"No way, he was with you?" the man exclaimed. He reached out to take his cat, but the cat managed to squirm out of Dwight's hold and run back into his apartment.

"You pesky little twizzler stick! Get back here!" the man proceeded to run into Dwight's apartment, trying to get his cat back.

That's when the realization dawned on him. He was still wearing his brown apron that had batter on it, his kitchen was an absolute mess, and his entire apartment smelled like chocolate. He felt utterly embarrassed, and he couldn't focus on the commotion caused by the cat and his neighbor.

After what felt like an eternity the man managed to catch his cat.

"I am sorry for everything the two of us had caused. My name is Jake by the way. This pesky little dude is Cheesecake. He's not normally like this. But I guess he seems to really like you" the man, now known as Jake, explained.

That's when Dwight heard another noise. Not of another animal of course, but it sounded like a tummy grumble from Jake.

Jake's face immediately heated up "I was running around all day looking for Cheesecake. We'll go home now. Sorry for bothering you".

"Oh really? Hold on, I'll give you something" Dwight quickly responded as he grabbed some muffins that seemed to be from his most successful batch.

"Here, you can have this. Cheesecake was really nice to hang out with" Dwight smiled as he handed the chocolate chip muffins to Jake.

"O-Oh, thank you" Jake replied as he took the muffins from Dwight.

"Also, you should consider getting Cheesecake a collar" Dwight said.

"After today I definitely will" Jake huffed as he gave Cheesecake some chin rubs.

\----

It had been a few days since the incident with Cheesecake and Jake, and Dwight was wondering how the two were doing. He felt happy that Jake didn't judge him for his hobby, and Dwight was even able to make a cat friend.

Dwight had exited his apartment to buy some more ingredients for his next project, and he noticed Jake also opening his apartment door.

Jake noticed Dwight and said, "Hey Dwight. Those muffins tasted really good. They tasted like top notch muffins the world has ever graced. Those muffins didn't last an hour at my apartment".

"I'm really glad you liked the muffins!" Dwight laughed.

"Oh right. I got Cheesecake a new collar" Jake handed over what seemed to be Cheesecake's new collar.

The collar was dark brown, and had a metal charm hanging that had contact information written on it. The charm was shaped like a muffin.

"Decided to get that 'cause Cheesecake really seemed to like you, and the muffin reminded me of you" Jake tried to reason, but Dwight noticed that Jake seemed a bit nervous.

"Well, you and Cheesecake are welcome to stop by sometime again" Dwight said.

"I sure hope we don't run around your apartment again when we come to see you" Jake stated.

They parted ways, and Dwight couldn't stop thinking of his new friend, Jake. Dwight was finally able to make a friend after such a long time! Claudette would be so surprised if he told her, and he totally planned on doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some game play for the new killer, the Oni, and I absolutely hate his mori. It makes my skin crawl. Well, I tend to hate new changes in anything. I might get around to liking him someday, idk.
> 
> Also, this fic is kinda rushed so I'll apologize for that.


End file.
